


Meant to be together

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, Trobed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause what's more endgame than ending up together in 7 different timelines? Fluffy Trobed snippets set after Remedial Chaos Theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. II

“So, I guess our party was a success.”  
“It wasn’t exactly according to plan, but at least our olive jar was always full.”  
“Yeah.” Troy stopped to think. He was finally living with his best friend and it was great. The mess left by the Greendale Seven was not as awesome, but at least he had Abed to clean with him. Abed was in his mind too much lately. The moving, of course. Living together. It was natural.   
“Troy!” Abed snapped him out of his thoughts. It was too much trouble to think and clean at the same time, so he had stopped washing up the dishes but the water was still running.  
“Yes, yeah.” Troy said a little confused.   
“I’ll take the trash out and we’re done. Do you think it’s too late for an Inspector Spacetime episode?”  
“Nah, it’ll be just one.” Replied Troy and concentrated back on the dishes.  
It was never just one. In the end, they had both fell asleep after the 6th or 7th, and when the DVD went back to the main menu and the Inspector Spacetime theme began to play, Troy woke up suddenly. He looked around and realized once again that the apartment was his. And his best friend’s. And life just felt better.   
Troy reached out for the remote control, turned the TV off and sat back. His armchair was right next to Abed’s and the older guy’s hand was lying on his armrest. Troy thought that their hands were so close that he could totally grab Abed’s. Wait. Why would he want to? He didn’t. That’s stupid. Think of something else. But that’s when he looked at his best friend’s face. He seemed somehow different. Maybe conscious, he was a very particular man, but while he was sleeping, he couldn’t control his face. And he had a goddamn cute face when he didn’t look robotic as always. And Troy began to think that he had always the same face. So it was always cute? His mind began to work too fast for him to follow and before could realized what he was doing, Troy was leaning on to Abed and planting a kiss on his lips. They were soft and kind of salty, probably because of the snacks they had been eating. When he finally pulled back, he caught on what had happened. He opened his eyes widely and sat back on his armchair.   
“It’s ok.” Said Abed opening his eyes. Troy’s eyes widened even more (if that was even possible) and he remained completely still, “I always knew we could end up here. But I was beginning to think we wouldn’t.”  
Troy was still not moving. The panic in his face was now mixed with confusion. He did not understand what was happening. Luckily Abed had watched enough romantic comedies as to know how to reply.  
“Here.” Abed reached out and kissed Troy back. “See?”   
“I think I’m starting to understand.” Troy hesitated, “But I guess you’ll have to do that again until I see it clear.” continued Troy, half teasing, half actually asking.   
Abed obeyed. He kissed his lips once again, more softly than before.   
“Hmm, I’m still confused.” He teased, now sure of what was happening.  
“Maybe I’m doing it wrong.” Abed tilted his head, totally looking like a baffled puppy, which Troy found absolutely adorable “What I meant to say was that I like you back.”   
Troy let out a little laugh. “Yes, I know.” replied the younger man with a smile on his face. He gazed at Abed for a while before he stood up and sat on Abed’s lap. “I’m glad” he let slip, and kissed the other boy more intensely than they had before, now actually making out.


	2. IV

“Do you think we actually make googly eyes to each other?”  
“Yes.” Replied Abed, blasé as always, “We do share a bromance, after all. A real relationship between us has sort of always been on the cards.”  
“Wait, what? You think so?” Troy was definitely not expecting that kind of answer.  
“Well, yes.” Now Abed looked baffled. He scrutinized his friend’s face, trying to understand what he was feeling, “Have I made you uncomfortable?” he continued.  
“No, I- I just. I had never thought of us like… that. You have?” Asked the youngest curiously.   
“Sure. The dynamics of our relationship create a perfect environment for a romantic relationship to develop.” Abed’s face still robotic, as if he was talking about a show and not real life.  
Troy had to think about it. Meanwhile, his best friend kept an expectant silence. “Ok.” He finally uttered. “How do we know if we can be? are gonna be? a couple?”  
“We kiss.” replied the older man confidently.  
“Oh. OH. Ok.” They kept silent for a while. Abed looked at him like expecting something “Wait. Like… now?” Asked Troy, uncertain of what to do.  
“Now is as good a time as any.” Replied the older one.   
Troy got up from the armchair and stood there, in front of the still–sitting Abed.  
“Aren’t you gonna… stand up?” You could practically taste the awkward in the room.  
“Right. Yes. Standing up.” Announced Abed. But clearly Troy had not calculated the distance properly, because once they were both standing in front of each other, their noses were an inch away.   
“So, yeah.” Troy said and smiled awkwardly, “Hmm, do you want me to–”  
But Abed didn’t let him finish. With his sealed lips, he kissed an open–mouth Troy and… it really wasn’t too romantic. As soon as the kiss ended (instead of getting even more uncomfortable), Troy let out a little chuckle, grabbed Abed’s face and kissed him again. Tender touch, eyes closed.  
“Now that’s a kiss.” Said the former athlete as he took a step back to leave more space between them.  
“But did you like it?” Always Abed with the awkward questions. Yeah, of course he had liked it. That second kiss had been freaking awesome. And he definitely wouldn’t have kissed Abed back if the fist one had been unpleasant. But… what if Abed wasn’t as into it as him? He hadn’t considered that possibility. What if now they wanted different things and their friendship was ruined? Troy’s mind was now scaring him so he stopped thinking.  
“So?” Abed tilted his head and waited for an answer.  
“Did you?” replied the younger one, rather defensively.  
“Yes.” Said Abed, as if he had been asked if he wanted Lucky Charms for breakfast. “What about you?  
“Oh, thank God.” Troy’s voice filled with relief, “Yes, I liked it, too.”  
“Cool. Cool, cool, cool. So we’re boyfriends now?” Bluntly asked Abed.  
Troy was used to his friend’s behavior, so he didn’t mind. “Well, I guess we are.” He said, and smiled at the realization. A sudden beam from his (boy)friend was simply too cute to ignore. He cupped his cheek again, and kissed him tenderly. But this kiss was longer and more passionate. Troy knew that his partner could kiss really well (Annie’s words), and thought that now he had all they time in the world to actually experience it for himself.


	3. III

“I think I’ll gonna ask Britta out. I mean, do you think I should?”  
Abed took a couple of seconds to think, “No.” He finally answered. Troy could swear his voice had some anger to it, but he ignored that.  
“What? Why not?”   
“First of all, we have a policy of no dating in the group. It can affect the balance and we don’t want that.” Abed was now talking really fast but Troy had never seen him like that. He seemed like a different man, there was… humanity? in his voice. Yes, and anger. Definitely anger. “But you two also would make a terrible couple; she’s bossy and would boss you around. She’d make you do things you don’t want, like become vegan or protest against make-up companies. She’s a bitch!” Abed finally shouted, leaving Troy in complete astonishment. A bitch? He had called someone a bitch? Abed called someone a bitch and not in a sarcastic of referential way?  
Abed was now hurriedly exiting the room. Exiting the flat.   
“Where are you going?” Troy got to say before Abed closed the door behind him.  
“Groceries” He heard through the door. What had that been? Abed had never reacted like that. Not as far as Troy could tell. 

Abed was never much of an outdoors guy. So when he found himself at the hall of his building, he didn’t really know what to do. He hadn’t given it much thought until he actually had to pick a destination. A quiet place to think? Well, his apartment was just perfect. Except it had Troy in it. Troy. Why had he reacted like that to Troy’s news? It was true; they wouldn’t spend as much time together. But was that all there was to it? Abed suddenly realized that the hall where he was standing was as good place as any to have some revelations. He sat on the floor and carried on with his train of thoughts.   
Let’s see. He began. I reacted badly to the news of my friend wanting to date someone. I became agitated. I called Britta a bitch even thought I don’t think that’s true. I was irrational. Why do people become irrational?  
And that’s when it struck him. If there was something that all those romantic comedies had taught him was that people lost all rationality when they were in love. And that Hugh Grant was lucky he had his looks. 

He ran back up to his flat. He knocked on the door twice and, when Troy opened it, he planted a clumsy and passionate kiss on his lips. When he drew back, the younger man wasn’t as amused as Abed would have thought. Granted, Troy had really enjoyed the kiss, but he usually liked a heads up when he was about to be kissed.   
“Dude, what the hell?” he finally uttered.  
“I’m in love with you.” Answered the other, as if it was the most expected response in real life like it had been inside his head, “That’s why I reacted that way.”  
“Ok…?”  
“Do you like me back?” Asked Abed bluntly at the lack of a proper response.  
Troy gave it real thought and after what were 20 seconds of complete silence, he finally spoke.  
“Well… yeah. I mean, I did like that kiss. But I hadn’t really though of us in that way before. Are you sure it’s what you want?”  
Abed nodded.  
“Ok, then. I can’t promise anything, but I guess we can try.” Finally decided the younger man, smiling at his last words and reaching out for another kiss, now gentler (and consensual).


	4. VI

“Troy, would you say I’m crazy?”  
“What? No. Why would you think that?” replied the younger man frowning slightly.  
“Pierce said I was alone and insane. Do you think that’s so?” Abed reflected on his words for no more than three seconds and went on, “I am alone, but am I crazy? I’ve always known I’m weird, sometimes creepy, but would you say it’s pathological?” Troy thought he sounded worried. Was he?  
“Pathowhat? No, look. Pierce is the one alone and insane. He’s an old grumpy racist man who nobody loves. He’s just jealous I live with you now. You are not insane. You’re awesome.” He used his most reassuring voice, even though he wasn’t sure it’d make any difference to Abed, “And besides, you’re not alone. You’ve got me.”  
“Oh. Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” Abed replied, and planted a kiss on Troy’s lips.  
“Woah, dude. What are you doing?” Troy asked, bemused.  
“Oh,” the older man stopped reflexively, “I must have misread that. I though you were implying a romantic relationship between us.”  
“No, I meant as friends. I mean- Do you… like me? Like, like like me?”  
“Well, you are my best friend, of course I like you.” Abed explained logically, “And also, the dynamics of our relationship create a perfect environment for a romantic relationship to develop.”  
“So you’ve thought this before?” The younger man was puzzled. Abed hadn’t really replied to his question, but Troy didn’t realize.   
“Sure, I do it with everybody.” Assured Abed.  
“Oh.” Troy sounded disappointed. Wait, why would he be?  
“But so far you are the one with whom I have more chemistry. I’ve ran all the possible scenarios in the Dreamatorium. Annie was a far second.”  
“Oh. Cool?” Things weren’t getting any clearer for Troy. And he kept thinking about the kiss. It had been really unexpected. And clumsy. But Troy… Troy had liked it.   
Abed interrupted his thoughts, “You don’t have to worry, I won’t do that again. The chance of us being together wasn’t really all that high.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but wasn’t quite sure if he had succeeded. Troy could have sworn there was some sadness to it. After that, the older turned away and walked towards their room.  
“Wait,” he almost shouted, “I- I kinda liked it. The kiss, I mean.” Abed frowned, perplex. “Maybe we could… try being together. If that’s cool with you.” Troy was obviously embarrassed. Not that his friend could really tell.  
“It’s cool, cool, cool.” The oldest looked at him with a knowing smile. Troy took the hint, walked towards him and kissed him passionately.


	5. I

“You guys are insane. I’m out of here.” said Jeff, clearly pissed at the whole situation.  
“Wait, I’ll go with you” Britta followed him, “You’re kind of… disturbed now?” She seemed interested, “Well, I’m not saying that’s hot in a guy, but…” Her voice faded as they went away.   
“Is Shirley conscious?” Asked Evil Troy.  
“No. We can talk freely. Ok. First of all, we need to make up our new identities.” Said Evil Abed frowning, “We must wear black at all times. And never smile. Unless we smirk. Or sneer. Or anything mean.”  
“What about… us?” Asked Evil Troy, “Being best friends doesn’t sound terrifying at all.”  
“Yes, you are right. Villains don’t usually have friends. It implies that they care for other people and brings out their human side. We don’t want that.”  
“So what shall we do?” Thank God Abed was Abed and not anyone else, because that high-pitched robotic voice could annoy almost everyone.  
“As I see it, we have two options. You could become my minion, which would probably get you killed or… we could be lovers. I guess being a couple is more acceptable than being friends because it can present only sexual implications and not emotional. So, what should we do?”  
“Well, I don’t wanna get killed, so I guess there’s your answer.”  
“Cruel. Cruel, cruel, cruel. Now, let’s go to our apartment to have evil sex.”  
They both stood up and walked towards the door with ambition.

–Sin! Hahahahaha, you are sinners! – You could hear to Shirley’s drunken chuckle as she tried to get off the floor.


	6. V

“Abed, everybody went home early. What are we supposed to do now?”  
“We should try out the Dreamatorium. I’ve been meaning to all day.”  
“Cool, Inspector Spacetime?”  
“Inspector Spacetime it is.”

“Computer, run simulation season 26, episode 15.” Abed commanded. Everything around them turned into a spaceship.  
A shy and amazed cool was the only thing that escaped Troy’s mouth. But suddenly everything started to rock.   
“It’s the Bloggon ship, Reggie” Said the Inspector in his most British accent. “We’re under attack!”  
“Blimey, Inspector! I be’er turn the shields on!”  
“Indeed. Meanwhile, I’ll enable communications with the bloggons.” He said pressing some buttons. After a few seconds, a hologram appeared, showing the commander of the Bloggon ship. At the same time, Reggie began to dematerialize.  
“We have taken your companion hostage” A metallic voice was heard, “Surrender completely and he will have a painless death.”  
“Not if I can help it” replied the Inspector. 

After hours of intergalactic fights and fallen empires, the Inspector had finally rescued Reggie.   
“Inspector!” cried Reggie, throwing himself on his arms for a reunion hug.  
“Reggie, the first time we met, I promised your father I’d never let anything bad happen to you. I intend to keep that promise.” Said the Inspector charmingly.  
“Oh, Inspector” Reggie backed off a bit and they shared an intense gaze. The Inspector then cupped his cheek and dragged him close for a passionate kiss. When they split up, Troy said, “Uhm, I don’t think that was on the original script.”  
“I know, but the scene kind of demanded it.” Replied Abed nonchalantly.  
“Oh. Ok” Troy sounded disappointed. Was he?  
“To be fair,” explained the older man, “I think that was more Troy and Abed than Reggie and the Inspector.”  
“What do you mean?” Troy was bemused.  
“Well, if the kiss wasn’t in the original script, it means that we contributed to the scene in a rather personal way. If we hadn’t felt like kissing in real life, we wouldn’t have kissed in the simulation.”  
“So you mean… we like each other? We… like like each other?” Troy wasn’t getting any less confused.  
“I think so. I mean, I really liked the kiss. I really liked kissing you.”  
“I guess I did, too. So, we’re like, together now?”  
“I think so.”   
There was an awkward five seconds silence.  
“Awesome.” Finally stated Troy, smiling.  
Abed reached out for a second kiss.


	7. The Actual Timeline

“Abed, thanks again for letting me stay here. It means a lot.” Said Annie, beaming with joy. Moving from that horrible place had been the best thing that had happened to her in a while.   
“Sure, we’re happy to have you.”  
“And don’t worry, I promise I won’t get in your way when you two are… you know.” Annie rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
“When we’re what?” Replied Abed puzzled.  
“You know, intimate!” Annie’s face was red as a beetroot.   
“Intimate? You think Troy and I are having sex?”   
“Oh. You are… You are not?” replied the young woman, and anyone could have sense the regret in her voice. Well, anyone but Abed; not that it actually mattered.  
“No. Do you think we should be together?” Said Abed, tilting his head. Annie was not expecting that kind of question, but she put on a straight face and replied.   
“Well, you’d make a really sweet couple.” Now her expression was melting into a cute grin. “You guys are such good friends and really understand each other. I guess it’d be nice to see you be something more.”  
“I think I might like him as something more.” Finally said Abed after some seconds of deliberation, “But I don’t know if it’s mutual. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try. Maybe you’re missing on something great.” replied the girl. “I guess I can try talk to him… you know, without him knowing I’ve told you.”  
“Cool. Cool, cool cool.”

“Troy, thanks again for letting me stay here. It means a lot.” said Annie with a smile in her face.  
“Yeah, of course, we’re gonna have so much fun”  
“And don’t worry, I promise I won’t get in your way when you two are… you know” Annie rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
“Huh?”  
“You know, intimate!” this time, Annie induced the blush on her face.   
“…Huh?”  
“Oh, hmm. You and Abed are a couple, right?”  
“What? No. Why would you think that? I mean, he’s really cute or something? But no. Definitely not. Why?”  
“Oh, I just thought you guys look super adorable together.” Annie had the ‘oh that’s so sweet’ look on her face, “You did say he was cute.”  
“What? No. I didn’t. That’d be dumb. Shut up.” Now Troy was the one blushing. Annie smiled.

“Oh, Abed” Annie said with a smirky smile, “I have good news for you.” Troy was out doing the week’s shopping. “Well, I talked to Troy and he thinks you’re cute. He’s totally into you!” she finished with a beam.  
“Cool. So what do you suggest I do?”  
Annie’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “You should ask him out on a date! I’ll help you, we’ll make it soooo romantic.”  
“That doesn’t really sound like Troy and me.” Annie looked disappointed. “Any other ideas?”  
“Well, you could at least invite him to the movies. Make sure it’s a romantic comedy. Pay for his ticket and his popcorn. And then, while you’re watching it, you take his hand, you entangle your fingers, you gaze at each other and-”  
Troy came in with the groceries, closed the door and before he could put the bags down, Abed was greeting him with a kiss on the lips.   
“Ok?” said Troy baffled.  
“Abed!” cried Annie, disappointed once again, “What about the movies?”  
“It sounded too complicated. And I’m not in a genre I feel too confident about; so I decided to keep it simple.” Meanwhile, Troy was still trying to process what was happening.  
Abed noticed it and asked Troy, “did you like it?”  
“I-uhm-”he babbled, “Did I? Did you?”  
“Yes”  
“Oh, ok.” Troy was a little lost for words, “Could we… could we try again? I wasn’t really expecting that” Abed nodded. This time, it was Troy who reached out to meet Abed’s lips. And boy, did he like it. He lost himself in the kiss for the few seconds it lasted. When they pulled back, Troy realized Annie was still in the room. She let out a little “aww” when their eyes met again and they both smiled.   
“So, did you like it?” repeated Abed.  
“Yes, Abed, I liked it very much.” replied with a warm look in his face.  
“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”


End file.
